Is it true?
by just.a.fan.fic.reader
Summary: Songfic. Song is called 'Is it true' by Yohanna.


**You say you really know me,  
Not afraid to show me,  
What is in your eyes,  
So tell me about the rumors,  
Are they only rumors?  
Are they only lies?**

Viktor Krum, international Quidditch seeker, held Hermione in his strong arms and sighed. The feeling he felt at the moment were telling him that they meant to be. Every breath he took was for her and so was every beat of his heart.

"You're not like any other guy I have ever met" Hermione told him all of a sudden. "You're different, you let me see what's going on inside of your head so clearly. It's like I really know you."

He smiled at her and gave her a kiss. It felt strange to kiss her all of a sudden, the tingle left behind on his lips didn't feel right. He frowned.

Earlier during the day he had heard his Quidditch team whispering about Hermione and another man who was younger than him. He had heard 'Weasley' said many times. He had had wondered if it was the Ronald Weasley, one of Hermione's best friends, they were talking about. Apparently they were seeing each other.

"Her-mio-ninny?" he said.

Hermione smiled and blushed into his chest before looking at him with the looks of an angel. She looked so beautiful it was impossible to breath. "What?" she asked raising one of her eyebrows. "Are you alright? Are you nervous? You're saying my name wrong after having said it right for the last few months."

He tried not to grimace as he felt her kiss his cheek. He was supposed to love it whenever she did that, but it didn't feel right, something had changed. He hugged her more tightly and pulled her more into his chest and tried to get the thoughts in his head to go away. He still loved her, he truly did. But did she?

"What's the matter?" she asked with a frown. "You're not telling me something. You're hurting me."

Viktor let go of her immediately and muttered an apology for crushing her. He sighed before looking at her worried looking soft brown eyes. "Have you heard of the rumors?" he asked.

Her head tilted to the side in confusion. "What?" she asked carefully. "Be more specific, there are tons of rumors about us."

"Tell me about the rumors," Viktor said, voice straining in effort to speak clearly and coherently. "You and Weasley. They are only rumors right? Are they only lies? Not true right?"

She looked uncomfortable all of a sudden and frowned at him. The look in her eyes changed. It wasn't the soft brown he used to see but a hard brown. She smiled at him and gave him a hug and didn't answer him. He hugged her back with thousands of thoughts in his mind.

**Falling out of a perfect dream,  
Falling out of the blues.**

A couple of days had gone since his uncomfortable conversation with his girlfriend. She had avoided all conversations based on the subject Weasley.

Viktor began to hear more talk of the two, especially from the loud mouth of the team, Dimitar. Was Hermione lying to him? That wasn't like her to, she wouldn't. Would she? He pulled her more closely to her as she lay beside him on their shared bed. He could feel the warmth of her body against his. He kissed her neck and pretended to go to sleep.

After about five minutes, he felt a movement beside of him. The warmth of her body against his left him. Hermione had gotten up. He opened his eyes a little to see her half naked body being covered up slowly by clothing she was putting on. Where was she going? Was she going to wake him up to tell her she was going out for a while? He waited for a moment and saw that she wasn't going to. As his place did not allow apparation to happen, she had to walk out of their home through the door like muggles did.

Luckily, their room faced the same direction that the entrance and exit of the house faced so he could see her as she left their home. Where was she going? he thought getting up from bed. Why hadn't he told him she was going out?

He kept watching Hermione until she was about a few hundred meters away from him. He was shocked when he saw a flash of red hair. A Weasley? he rubbed his eyes and walked out onto the balcony. Ronald Weasley? He strained to find out who. It could have been Ginny Weasley, his sister, he wasn't sure as they were too far out.

He didn't know why but he felt his heart hurting. It was as if his lovely dream was shattered.

**If you really knew me,  
Couldn't do this to me,  
You would be my friend,  
If one of us is lying,  
There's no use in trying,  
No need to pretend.**

Viktor and his best mates from Quidditch came out of the showers and changed. They had just finished practise and were set out to leave the stadium.

"Hey, guys?" Aleksy said when they were all done. "Let's go for a drink and chill about with some ladies. It's been a while since we hung out."

Viktor frowned. "I'm sorry guys," he said after they had all agreed to go. "I promised Hermione I would be back home by seven and that I wouldn't drink again. She got pissed with me and almost banned me from sleeping with her again. Took me ages to convince her I would stop drinking. I haven't drank for a couple of months already."

Markus looked at his watch. "It's only five thirty, come on! At least come!"

Yuri laughed. "You won't go celibate, we promise you Viktor. Just come! Don't need to drink!"

"Just chill!" Krasimir pleaded.

In the end, Viktor ended up going with them much to his dismay. He had wanted to spend time with Hermione alone. He, Aleksy, Markus, Yuri and Krasimir walked into their teams favorite muggle dance club+Bar and ordered some drinks. Viktor left his untouched.

After about thirty minutes, a few muggle girls in short skirts came over to them. Aleksy went off to snog the blonde of the five somewhere. Markus was dancing with the sandy haired one and had his hands all over her. Yuri had the brunette lap dacing on him and Krasimir was talking to the other brunette, nothing productive was happening between the two.

The last one, who was also a brunette, was extremely pretty. She tried to flirt with him. But when he didn't respond, she started to dance in front of him, pulling up her skirt and flashing her bra every now and then.

"Come on, let's go dancing," she said, touching his arm slowly. She rubbed his skin and tiny hairs. "I love foreign boys."  
She pulled him to get him to stand up but he stayed firmly on his seat and didn't look like he was going to go anywhere.

"I am sorry," he said stiffly. "I have a girlfriend. Please find someone else to dance with."

The girl smirked at his comment and batted her eyelashes to show off her brown eyes. "She's not here is she?" she said. "Come on let's go dancing! It's not like I'm asking you to sleep with me!"

At that moment, a young woman caught his eye as she walked in with a man who had his arm protectively around her waist. It couldn't be. Wasn't she supposed to be his girlfriend? He scowled when he saw the two start to dance together. The red haired man had his arms all over his girl. Her arms, her thighs, her hair... HIS GIRL!

A yank to his hand caught his attention. "What's the matter?" the girl pestered. "Just one little dance."

Viktor nodded and went to a corner with the girl. She started to sway her hips to the beat and took a step closer to him every now and then. Soon her body was against his front side of the body and was rubbing against him. She smiled at him seductively and tried to push him towards the wall behind of them. She couldn't though as he was too strong. The brunette grabbed his hands from his sides and pulled him tightly towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Enjoy the dance will you?" she asked before licking his lips.

Viktor stiffened and looked at her angrily.

"You know you want me." she whispered into his ear.

Viktor scowled and pushed her away, sending her to the floor. "Get off of me you little whore," he muttered. "I do not want you. Go find a pedo to dance with."  
He started to make his way out of the dance club/pub, ignoring his friends. Before leaving it completely, he looked at Hermione and Weasley one last time. There faces were way to close for comfort, they were about to kiss. He scowled and looked for an alley to apparate to get back home. The rumors... were... true?

Viktor took a long hot shower to get rid of the memories of the girl's touch before closing his eyes and lying on his bed that he shared with his girlfriend, Hermione. Had he really seen what he had saw? Was the young woman he saw a girl who looked like Hermione? It was impossible though. There were no girls who looked like her. He frowned and turned over so that he was facing the bed with his face on the pillow.

Five minutes before seven, Viktor heard the door to enter his bedroom open. Hermione was home. He watched her from the corner of his eye as he pretended to sleep. She was changing from the exact clothes he had seen her wearing from the club into her sleeping clothes. Shorts that went up halfway of her thigh and a tank top. He smiled as he saw her half naked body. It was beautiful. He almost forgot what she had been doing earlier on as she covered her body with the hideous fabric. He closed his eyes when he saw that she was walking towards him.

She joined him in bed and he felt an arm slip around his waist. A kiss was placed on his back as her fingers played with the fabric of his plaid pants. "I'm home," she whispered into his ear.

Viktor felt her hot breath in his ear and felt paralyzed from the touch. He suddenly longed to get inside of her and turned over before laying prone to her. He saw her smiling at him through her eyes and lips and he kissed her nose.

"You woke up" she said.

He kissed her lips and she kissed him back and soon there tongues were dancing. He had managed to strip her of her clothing and she did the same with him. He could feel her bare skin now and couldn't take it anymore. As he was about to enter her, he smelled cigarettes and beer coming from her hair and stopped kissing her. He suddenly remembered what she had been doing. "Where were you?" he asked, looking at her eyes.

"Hmm?" she hummed. She frowned. "You got me really wet Viktor. Are you just going to stay like that or what?" She looked at him pleading and pulled her closer towards him. Inevitably, he went inside of her.

As he got closer and closer to her, instead of the usual erotic thoughts that were supposed to be flowing through his mind, a slideshow of Hermione and Weasley appeared. It was depressing him.

Hermione was moaning his name. It sounded very nice to him. Without thinking, he thrusted. Her moans got louder as he went deeper into her. He thrusted. She screamed his name. Magic. Poof. magic. He was about to get off of her but her arms suddenly hugged him tightly, preventing him from leaving her. He was still inside.

"Just stay like that," she said. "I want to feel you inside of me."

He smiled and kissed her, forgetting about Weasley for a moment. A couple of minutes passed and he was still inside. He felt himself slowly falling asleep until the smell of beer came to him again. "Hermione?" he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Out with my friends." she replied.

"Do you not mean friend?" he said, curious to see her reaction.

She looked surprised but made a slight movement with her body that caused him to feel like he was in heaven. She had managed to get him to forget the question. She kissed him and managed to get him to thrust again. She moaned.

"We're you out with a boy?" he asked, when he had finally controlled himself from thrusting.

She remained silent for a while and made motions with her fingers on his skin which electrified him. She whispered his name into her ears and he felt an erection. She laughed as she felt it to inside of her.

He was embarrassed for a moment but tried to remember what he had asked her. When he did, he said "You were out with a boy weren't you?"  
He put his hands to her face to prevent them from straying from eye contact with his eyes. They were looking into each others eyes now. "Answer me."

"I wasn't" she said adamantly. "Why are you asking? You smell like cheap perfume."

_Shit. _He thought. He had taken a shower but had only sprayed water on himself. Not all of the remains of the girl had left.

She glared at him but couldn't push him away as he had some of his weight on her, he was also still inside of her. "Were you out with a girl?" she asked furiously.

He suddenly felt bad for hurting her. He was supposed to be the one made at her for cheating on him but it ended up being the other way around. "No I was not" he said.

She held a blank expression on her face as the two looked at each other. "If you didn't see another girl as you said you didn't'" she said. "Then I did not either. So stop arguing with me."  
She kissed his lips and pulled him towards her. "Just be inside of me for the rest of the day. I love you."

He couldn't believe himself. He had listened to her. She had power over him and he was kissing back. He didn't want to pretend nothing had happened. He stayed inside of her for the rest of the day.

**Is it true?  
Is it over?  
Did I throw it away?  
Was it you?  
Did you tell me  
You would never leave me this way? **

**(Is it real? Did I dream it?)  
Will I wake from this pain?  
Is it true? (Is it true?)  
Is it over?  
Baby, did I throw it away?**

**Oh... Is it true?**

Viktor was furious.

Hermione was furious.

They were yelling at each other.

Hermione was yelling about the fact that she hadn't been sleeping with Weasley whilst Viktor said that he wasn't sleeping with random fans.

He continued to accuse her.

She continued to accuse him.

The two glared at each other.

"Fine!" she yelled as she began to cry. "I can't believe you Krum! I never thought that this would happen... I'm leaving you. I'm leaving! Forever!"

So they were in last name terms now. And they were- What?! "You're leaving me?" he asked weakly.  
She killed him with her glare and nod. "Is it true then?" he asked. "It's over now?"

She nodded as she packed up her things with her wand. Tears streaming down her face.

Had Viktor thrown everything away because of the fact that he had seen HIS GIRL dancing with Weasley? He looked at Hermione with a broken heart. "Hermione," he said weakly. "I thought you told me you weren't going to leave me like this," he said. "You told me you were never going to leave me."

"I was wrong," she said as her things were all packed up. She crossed her arms and looked at him with a tear stained face. She then walked out of the door with out another word.

A few days had passed since they had broken up. Viktor had had nightmares now everyday. Nightmares of Hermione in bed with Weasley. Would he be able to wake up from the pain he was feeling? His heart was gone, he couldn't feel. He was hurt, but he didn't know if he was hurt.

He looked at the television with a blank look on his face though tears were falling as he watched. Hermione was on the television with her arm linked with Weasley's. Viktor cried some more and put his hands to his face, as if to hide his face from others to see that he was crying.

It was true. It was true. It was over. He had thrown it all away. Oh... It was true.

**A/N First fic. how was it?  
**


End file.
